<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chosen One's Guardian by NoOneTwerksLikeGaston</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407863">The Chosen One's Guardian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneTwerksLikeGaston/pseuds/NoOneTwerksLikeGaston'>NoOneTwerksLikeGaston</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Character Bashing, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, just a bit of bashing really, when he gets over himself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneTwerksLikeGaston/pseuds/NoOneTwerksLikeGaston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlus and Dorea Potter were attacked a year before Halloween 1981, their only son was staying over with his uncle James, aunt Lily, and, of course, his newborn baby cousin, Harry Potter. Being the only Potters left, James, the newly appointed Lord Potter, takes in his nephew and raises him alongside his son and heir. Then Halloween comes.</p><p>They're taken to the Dursleys and Corvus vows to protect baby cousin Harry from the cold, mean woman who locks them in the smallest bedroom away from her chubby son. His vow is put on hold when the Dursleys finally had enough of two wizards in their home and offer him up for adoption. </p><p>Corvus Charlus Potter makes due to his promise 9 years later. And may merlin have mercy on those that try to hurt his family because the Potters were a Grey family first, and his mother from family Black, a Dark family. He is his parent's son and Harry is his to protect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Special To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry receives a letter from an unknown source but is it truly as unknown as he thought?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Chosen One's Guardian</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter One</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Special To Me</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wide, teary green eyes stare pleadingly back at sharp, silver ones. The boy, no older than 8, stares back sadly but determinedly at the younger boy who's bottom lips start to tremble.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you have to go?" The younger boy with bright emerald eyes ask, despite knowing the answer. The older sighs and the younger boy's eyes flash, tears threatening to spill. The boy with silver eyes crouches down on bended knee and draws the younger one in his arms.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'll come back, don't you worry. I would never leave you for long, Harry," Corvus says in a quiet but firm tone, "I promised I would protect you and to be with you always, didn't I?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tears slip out of his eyes, "But you're leaving me right now!" He exclaims, yet his voice is muffled as he nuzzles into the chest of his older cousin, grasping at his clothes. He squeezes him tight, pressing his face onto his chest as if to mold himself with the older boy, so that no one could separate them, not if they become one person. Corvus merely grabs back just as tight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'll come back for you, Harry, I will," Corvus mumbles into a 5-year-old Harry's hair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I promise."</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>14-year-old Harry Potter wasn't what you would call a normal teenage boy. For one, he was a wizard and in the Wizarding World, he was known as the Boy Who Lived. In the muggle world, you'd think he'd be considered normal there, if only because he wasn't a celebrity there. Instead, because of the lies of his magic-hating muggle relatives, he's known in Privet Drive as sweet Petunia Dursley's delinquent nephew with mental problems and goes to St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. And inside the walls of Four Privet Drive, he's otherwise known as...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Freak!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The chair tumbles to the ground as Vernon Dursley stands up abruptly. Harry doesn't wait for him to fully get to his feet—a downside to being overweight was the amount of effort it took to get up—and bolts up the stairs and to his room. He locks it—Vernon forgot to remove that one and lost the key, luckily—just as Vernon reaches the door and starts pounding.</p><p> </p><p>"Boy! Open this door at once! I will not have you ruining our dinner with your <em>freakishness! Open the door!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Harry, naturally, does not open the door. Instead, he curls up on top of his bed, pushed to the wall and by the corner, and rests his head on his knees as he waits for his uncle to wind down. It only takes a few minutes before the pounding stops.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine! Then stay there without dinner! Dinner <em>you</em> ruined!" He shouts from the other side before locking all 13 locks on the door.  </p><p> </p><p>Harry snorts quietly to himself.<em> Dinner he ruined, he says. More like, dinner he cooked</em>. And all because he <em>accidentally</em> spilled a little bit of gravy sauce on his trousers. It was a <em>spot</em>. It's him that would be doing the laundry anyway. And so what if he wouldn't be eating the dinner he cooked? He wouldn't be allowed to eat it anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Harry stays in his curled up position a little while longer, ignoring the stomach cramps with practiced ease. It wasn't until three hours later, when the Dursleys have long gone to bed, did Harry uncurl from his position, brittle bones complaining from lack of movement in the past few hours. He, again, ignores the pain, and goes to the desk where he pulls out a couple of parchments. He sets put to do his summer homework; he'll likely be stuck here for a couple days, might as well do something.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, this year, Harry had all his books with him. Normally, they'd be in his trunk, which would immediately be confiscated by Vernon and locked in the cupboard under the stairs, but thanks to a little something Hermione introduced to him called Owl Order, he was able to buy a new trunk that was resizable with a tap of the wand, no magic necessary. He placed all his books, parchment, and stationary there before he left Hogwarts, shrinking his trunk and hiding it in his pocket, while his old trunk housed only his clothes, although he did pack some newer, well fitted, clothes in his new trunk, just in case he needed to run away again. One can never be too prepared and all that muck.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was well into finishing his Charms' essay when he was distracted by a tapping sound by his window. Harry looks over and sees an unfamiliar owl staring at him. He rushes over to open the window and the owl swoops in, perching on the bedframe. Harry takes a moment to examine the unknown owl.</p><p> </p><p>It had black plumage, freckled with white, almost silvery, spots, with a heart-shaped facial disc and round, black eyes. It was smaller than his Hedwig, it looked to be 40cm at least, 50cm at most, whereas Hedwig was 58cm. It was a complete opposite to his Hedwig, dark with light spots, to Hedwig's light with dark spots plumage. It's eyes were the most captivating though; a dark brown, almost black, big, round and widely open, it looked as if it was staring straight at your soul.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was enchanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, pretty, who might you be?" Harry coos, rubbing his finger on the owl's breast feathers. The owl squawks and ruffles its wings. Harry raises a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Not pretty?" The owl squawks again, "Ah, handsome then." Harry lets out a silent laugh when the owl huffs and puffs his chest out. It seems all owls loved being praised then.</p><p> </p><p>"And does Handsome have a name?" Harry asks. The unknown owl pushes his leg forward and Harry sees a golden bracelet of sorts on his leg.</p><p> </p><p><em>Caligo</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Darkness;</em> how befitting," Harry snorts quietly to himself. Caligo shifts to his other leg and pushes the right one forward to Harry. He nodded at the black owl, "Thank you, Caligo," he says before he grabs the small, rolled up parchment attached to his leg. He unravels it and reads the short message, his eyes roaming down to the signature at the bottom and froze.</p><p> </p><p>There, on the bottom, written in sharp, clear cursive, were familiar initials.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harrison,</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm coming back. Wait for me just a little more, Petit Vert</em> <em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>C.C. Potter</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry's breath left him in a whoosh. Hands shaking, he plops down on his bed, rereading the letter once, twice, three times before he remembers to breathe again and—his jumbled thoughts come to a halt when he hears a soft hoot. Slowly, he turned his head to the bedframe where Caligo perched on. Caligo chirped and hopped a bit on the metal frame, and as Harry continued to watch the black owl, he felt he could grab hold of a few of his thoughts within his muddled brain. Caligo turned his beak to the side and Harry followed his gaze to the desk.</p><p> </p><p>He made a weak, keening-like sound.</p><p> </p><p>A letter. He should write a letter, reply back to him. He has no idea what to write but as he makes his way to the desk and grabs a bit of parchment and a biro pen, he realizes he doesn't really need to <em>know</em> what to write because before any thought solidifies in his head, he's already finished writing. He turns to Caligo, the black owl already staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Caligo," Harry rasps, still a bit winded and he raises his hand with the letter—which is more of a note, really—and Caligo swoops towards him and grabs the note in his talons and flies out the still open window. Harry is glad Caligo decided to carry his note like that, rather than have him tie it to his leg; he really doubts his shaking hands would be able to do such a nimble task.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stumbles over to the window, watching as Caligo's form almost molds into the black of the night. When Caligo flies a certain distance, Harry cannot make out his dark form from the dark sky and he drops down to the floor, like a puppet cut off its strings. Tears burst forth and despite the miserable sight he's sure he makes, he feels like he could fly without a broom. He lets out a strained laugh, a little something broken and so at odds at the joy filling his heart and being. </p><p> </p><p>He stays there, letting his tears, happy tears, fall from his eyes, as he waits. He's been waiting, always waiting, and what's a little bit more of waiting? He's coming back, just like he promised, and Harry wouldn't be alone anymore. <em>He's coming back</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping his arms around his knees and hiding his face in his arms, Harry gives a teary laugh and whispers, "...<em>Corvus</em>." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come home. Please. I'm waiting.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aight, so I have no idea where I'm going with this. Fair warning, updates will be sporadic because this was more of a prompt that got way out of hand, though I already do have plans for chapter two, so...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dysfunctional Works Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corvus arrives and he's Harry's one-man army. Harry knows this and the Dursleys ard made to remember this once more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this chapter and the next on paper first and I didn't notice until I retyped it all in AO3 that I wrote it down as Chapter 5 and 6...<br/>This is chapter 2...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Chosen One's Guardian</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter Two</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dysfunctional Works Too</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hedwig returns the next night, at Midnight, with birthday cards from Ron and Hermione. The Dursleys let him out the same day, on his birthday, so he could get back to work—er, his chores, on his birthday, like he does every year. He had a wonderful time telling them about the impending return of Harry's favorite (as if there was competition) cousin. He struggled to hide his smile when they paled; it was totally worth having his uncle screaming at him about how they would not accept more freaks into his perfectly normal home.</p><p> </p><p>Because, of course, the Dursleys don't want Corvus coming back. The Dursleys have always hated and feared magic, hence why they hate Harry. But where they hate Harry, wizard son of Petunia's witch sister, who has her eyes of emerald green, they <em>feared</em> Corvus, with his darker than black hair, pale as death skin, and bright silver eyes that's glare was as deadly as a basilisk.</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't wait for Corvus to come back.</p><p> </p><p>It's been two days since then and Harry has gladly done his chores—not because he wanted the house perfect for Corvus; 8-year-old Corvus was already of the opinion this place would only be perfect if it was burned to ashes in the ground, Harry was of the mind that, that hadn't changed much—but because he wanted to keep busy while he waited.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry first arrived here on the Dursleys' doorstep, Corvus was right next to him in a larger, separate basket. Harry didn't remember his parents, Corvus didn't remember his or much of his aunt and uncle, but they knew each other. When they had no one; Petunia was cold, and mean, her husband cruel, and all the others in Privet Drive believed their lies; they had each other. When everyone in Privet Drive either hated them or didn't care for them, they loved and cared for each other. Corvus protected Harry from Dudley's gang and he protected him from Vernon's wrath. Harry took care of Corvus when he had wounds or bruises given by his own bullies in school, bullies who were bigger and meaner than he. </p><p> </p><p>Harry was just setting up breakfast when someone rang the doorbell. Everyone froze for a second before Uncle Vernon and Harry made a mad dash for the door. Sadly, Harry was on the other side of the table and Vernon's big build prevented Harry passage in the hallway. Harry glares at the back of his uncle's head and contemplates jumping on his back <em>again, </em>when Vernon opens the door and—it's the mailman.</p><p> </p><p>Harry huffs and rolls his eyes, moving to go back to the kitchen. Harry got to finish setting up breakfast when uncle Vernon comes in, red-faced, turning purple, and clutching a letter in his beefy hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You,” he barked at Harry. “In the living room. Now.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bewildered, wondering what on earth he was supposed to have done this time, Harry got up and followed Uncle Vernon out of the kitchen and into the next room. Uncle Vernon closed the door sharply behind both of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“So,” he said, marching over to the fireplace and turning to face Harry as though he were about to pronounce him under arrest. “So.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>Harry would have dearly loved to have said, “So what?” but he didn’t feel that Uncle Vernon’s temper should be tested this early in the morning, especially when it was already under severe strain from lack of food. He therefore settled for looking politely puzzled.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This just arrived,” said Uncle Vernon. He brandished a piece of purple writing paper at Harry. “A letter. About you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Rowling, J. K., author. Harry Potter And the Sorcerer's Stone. New York :Arthur A. Levine Books, 1998. 29. Print.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry's heart lurched to his throat. Could it be—</p><p> </p><p>But before he could snatch it out of his uncle's hand, uncle Vernon jerks it out of reach. His face turns even more purple.</p><p> </p><p><em>Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, then looked down at the letter a</em> <em>nd began to read aloud:</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,</em>
</p><p><em>We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have </em> <em>heard a great deal from Harry about my son Ron.</em></p><p><em>As Harry might have told you, the final of the Quidditch </em> <em>World Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband, </em> <em>Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports.</em></p><p><em>I do hope you will allow us to take Harry to the match, as </em> <em>this really is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity; Britain hasn’t </em> <em>hosted the Cup for thirty years, and tickets are extremely hard </em> <em>to come by. We would of course be glad to have Harry stay for </em> <em>the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely </em> <em>onto the train back to school.</em></p><p><em>It would be best for Harry to send us your answer as quickly </em> <em>as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has </em> <em>never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows </em> <em>where it is.</em></p><p>
  <em>Hoping to see Harry soon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yours sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Molly Weasley</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. I do hope we’ve put enough stamps on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Rowling, J. K., author. Harry Potter And the Sorcerer's Stone. New York :Arthur A. Levine Books, 1998. 29-30. Print.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Uncle Vernon shoves the envelope to Harry's face, showing every bit of it covered in stamps. Harry's lips twitched upward as he valiantly fought off a smile. Uncle Vernon noticed and Harry straightened his spine immediately, his uncle's spittle flying as he shouts at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You think this is funny, boy!?" Harry winces at the decibel of his uncle's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's pretty hilarious," a voice says from the door leading to the hall. Uncle Vernon's head swivels to the side, and Harry gapes at the tall, young man at the door. He had medium length, black hair brushed back, revealing piercing, silver eyes, with aristocratic features, high cheekbones, strong jaw, and rosy thin lips with a beauty mark near it. There was a black and red rucksack hanging from his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Corvus</em>!" Harry jumps up and straight to Corvus, who lets his bag fall to the floor to catch him. He practically melts in his older cousin's arms and for the first time in a long while, Harry feels safe, truly and wholly safe. He feels Corvus nuzzle the top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>Corvus glares from his position on Harry's head, though he didn't see from his position, "Hello, Vernon."</p><p> </p><p>Vernon for his part was frozen in shock, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Harry glanced over his shoulder and snicker at the sight of his gaping uncle. It wasn't until his aunt shrieked did he come out of it. Shame.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you get in here!?" Aunt Petunia shrieked, pointing her bony figure at the older Potter boy. Corvus merely raises a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Through the front door," he drawls, earning a hastily covered snort from the boy in his arms.  </p><p> </p><p>Uncle Vernon sputters, "This is breaking and entering!" Harry thinks those words have never really worked for the Dursleys before.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus, though, remains unimpressed. "Then you should have closed and locked the door," he deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>Harry intercepts before his uncle could shout out more unwelcoming words. He pushes himself a bit from Corvus and looks up at him. "Will you be staying?"</p><p> </p><p>The older Potter nods, ignoring the Dursley patriarch's sputtering 'he will not!', and answers with a simply, "Of course."</p><p> </p><p>Corvus then whips out his wand, summoning his trunk from the front door. Harry gaped at the wordless magic, not seeing the paling faces of his aunt and Dudley, his uncle going red at the face.</p><p> </p><p>"Boy! How dare you use your freakishness in my house! Stop that at once!" Uncle Vernon bellows, making Harry jump. Corvus turns an indifferent gaze to the big man.</p><p> </p><p>"How about no?" </p><p> </p><p>Corvus ignores Vernon splutters as he faces Harry, who had then paled. He furrows his brows in concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Petit vert? What's wrong?" He asks, placing his palm to the younger's cheek. Harry grabs at his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"You—you used magic—you're not—" Harry stutters. Corvus' eyes light up in understanding. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I see," He says plainly, lips quirking up to a smile. Harry glares at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Corvus, this isn't funny! Minors aren't allowed to use magic outside of school!" Harry whisper-yells, glancing at the Dursleys whom had huddled together at the other end of the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus just smirks and states in a loud voice, "Minors can't use their wands outside of schools, yes, but as I haven't received a letter from Hogwarts yet, I am not a student so that law doesn't apply to me—not to mention, as an emancipated Wizard, I have free use to use my wand wherever I go, so long as I don't get caught." </p><p> </p><p>Harry gapes. "Emancipated?" He asks, just as a Ministry Owl sweeps through the living room. The younger Potter watches as the owl lands on Corvus' shoulder, handing him a letter. His cousin skims through it before he addresses Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Harrison, be a dear and grab the letter from my bag, please? I'm afraid I can't bend down, at the moment."</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinks up at him before he snaps out of it and grabs the fallen rucksack from the floor. He nudges around inside, jumping a little when his arm goes deeper than expected. He glances at Corvus questioning. </p><p> </p><p>"Extension charm. Makes small spaces bigger inside than it is outside." Harry nods at his answer, realizing it must be what was on his trunk, as it fit in more than it looked it could. </p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, Harry found the envelope and handed it to Corvus, who then tied it to the Ministry owl. He waited until the owl flew away before glancing curiously at his older cousin, slightly worried he got in trouble despite what he'd said.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing this, Corvus ruffled Harry's hair and reassured him. "The Ministry detected some magics being cast in a muggle home and asked if you used your wand. I had a letter prepared in advance, mentioning my arrival and emancipated status, while assuring that I used my wand away from unaware muggles."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Harry let out a breath of relief before suddenly perking up. "Does that mean you can use magic whenever you want?" He asks excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>Corvus smirks, eyes flashing towards the Dursleys as he answers, "Anytime and anywhere, petit vert." The Dursleys pale at the statement.</p><p> </p><p>"Wicked," Harry breathes out, and Corvus' eyes soften, glancing at his younger cousin in fondness and protectiveness.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't coming back unable to protect you. As soon as I was able, I had myself emancipated and came back here, just as I promised," Corvus stated determined, crouching down to be at eye-level with his shorter, younger cousin, hands firmly grasping his bony shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt his eyes itch and burn, nuzzling back to embrace the older Potter. "I would have been okay so long as you were here," he mumbled into his cousin's chest.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this, Corvus tightened his arms around him. He did not say anything in response, knowing Harry was truthful, as he often was. Instead, he kissed his younger cousin's hair, gave him one last squeeze before moving back, knowing Harry wouldn't be comfortable for long, in the presence of the Dursleys.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniffled quietly, rubbing his face on his cousin's shirt, effectively wiping away any errand tears and then let himself be gently pushed back by his cousin.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus glanced at him questioningly, waiting until Harry nodded before he let go, bending to grab his trunk, rucksack still in Harry's grasp. He then turns to the huddled family, lips quirking when they flinched.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be staying with Harry until Sunday, which is when he'll presumably get picked up by his friend's family," He states, not bothering to ask permission, before ne raises his brow, "Assuming, you'll let him leave without making a fuss, that is?"</p><p> </p><p>Corvus lets Vernon straighten his spine and puff up, seemingly gathering air for a loud objection before he cuts him off. "I mean, it's not as if you <em>want</em> us both here for one more month, right? I mean, wherever Harry goes, I go too. So if he leaves, I'll leave too. Unless you don't want me to leave?" He questions them, one eyebrow still up, as if daring them to answer unthinkingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to <em>stay</em> until September, Vernon? I will if you want it so badly."</p><p> </p><p>The Dursley patriarch goes silent at that, paling at the thought of having to deal with two freaks in his house (and one that can use magic freely, at that) for one more month, before looking at his wife. Petunia purses her lips, seemingly just as displeased with the thought before nodding her head. Vernon nods back, turning to glare at the two Potters.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine! But I expect you to leave as soon as they're here and don't you dare come back, boy. One freak is more than enough, we don't want another one," he spits out viciously. Corvus just snorts and nods in acquiescence. </p><p> </p><p>"Come next year, you won't have to deal with anymore... <em>freaks</em>, in your house. Harrison won't be returning." </p><p> </p><p>Corvus grabs Harry's free hand with his own and turns to go upstairs, remembering that there was a spare bedroom there that they used to sleep in as kids. Upon reaching the second floor, he paused as he saw the multiple locks and cat flap on the door that used to be their room. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, a mantra of '<em>can't kill them, can't go to Azkaban, can't leave Harry</em>' repeating in his brain, as he fought down the anger he felt at the sight of the Dursleys' treatment of his family.</p><p> </p><p>He only felt calmer when his hand was squeezed by Harry. Whatever they'd done, they wouldn't do it again now that he's here. He'll be able to protect him now.</p><p> </p><p>Opening his eyes, silver orbs shining, he let go of his trunk and summoned his wand from his holster and set out to dismantling and removing the dozen locks, vanishing them along with the cat flap and having them reappear on top of the Dursley couple's bed. He then transfigured the door back to it's original shape, without the holes Vernon had added to cage his cousin.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied, he opened the door and pulled in an startruck Harry, not even pausing at the barren sight of Harry's room. Corvus was surprised there was anything at all—granted, they were old, and looked like they would break easily if any of the Dursley males were to use them, but it was easier to transfigure furniture than it was to make it out of nothing so he didn't mind them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't even flush, having someone so important see how barren his room was, knowing Corvus would understand. Still, he was glad that they would be leaving soon, as he didn't want his cousin having to be subjected to the Dursleys all over again and having to stay in this small, rundown room. </p><p> </p><p>He let go of Corvus' hand and made his way to the closet. There weren't really much inside, just a few of Dudley's old clothes and a slightly cracked mirror hanging on the inside of the door, the other closet door was broken and if opened would tilt awkwardly. He used it, instead, to place Corvus' bag inside.</p><p> </p><p>He was just closing the door when he heard the flapping of wings on the other side of the room. Looking up, he saw that Corvus had opened the window and was just letting in his owl, Caligo. Smiling, he walked towards the pair.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello again, handsome," Harry greeted softly, reaching out from beside Corvus to rub the pad of his finger on the beak of the black owl. Caligo puffed and crooned under the attention, nipping at Harry's finger gently. Harry was cooing at the soft but spoilt reaction of the bird when they were interrupted by a loud and impatient screech from behind. Corvus raised an eyebrow as he turned, glancing at the appearance of an impatient but beautiful snowy owl.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, in turned, smiled apologetically at the owl. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart, where are my manners? Let me introduce you to my cousin, Corvus, and his owl, Caligo," Harry pointed out to the pair in question, "Corvus, Caligo, this is my owl, Hedwig."</p><p> </p><p>Hedwig gave a doubtful look at Corvus, not even paying attention to the black owl, perched on the desk. Corvus simply stood still as the wise, golden eyes of the owl studied him dubious. Seeing the look, Harry merely chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"My <em>other</em> cousin, Hedwig. The one I was telling you about a while back? This is him," Harry explained patiently. Hedwig bobbed her head and understanding before turning her unblinking gaze to Caligo, Caligo standing quite still like his human had only seconds ago.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the owls to it, Corvus turned to the younger. "You have a very intelligent owl, Harrison. Quite the character too, from what I've seen," he complimented, a small smile forming in response to the beaming one Harry gave.</p><p> </p><p>Inwardly, Corvus was quite pleased that his gentle, usually mild and quiet younger cousin had such a smart and strong-willed familiar, with a fierce attitude too. She would be very protective of her human, no doubt, and would never allow him to be too sad. </p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by happy chirping, Caligo hoping this way and that, twittering about with pleased, squinted eyes. A glance at Hedwig saw to her preening her feathers, seemingly ignoring the smaller, joyous owl.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus raised a brow. "It seems Caligo and I have passed the test, whatever that test may have been," he drawled, amused.</p><p> </p><p>Harry blushed but smiled, pleased nonetheless. He's been doing that a lot, smiling. More than he would have thought himself capable of, being in Privet Drive. Then again, he had thought he would not see his cousin again, so he had a perfectly good excuse to be happy. His smile did fade a little, when he thought about how long he had not seen Corvus.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus noticed this but did not ask, instead he raised his arms and waited. He did not have to wait long. His arms wrapped eagerly around his small, younger cousin, both basking in the feeling of having family within reach once again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm back, Harrison," Corvus murmured in his ear, "And I'm never leaving you again." And Harry believed this to be the truth: Corvus had said so, so it is. Simple as that.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was gently pushed back a little and he looked up to see Corvus' grinning face, "Only death could make me leave now and not even then, mon petit vert!" Harry laughed. He laughed because he knew that his cousin was half meant what he said in his jest. He laughed because his cousin was home—not home at the Dursleys but with him. He laughed because even if his life wasn't normal, and he had weird dreams, and danger lurked in every corner of his life, it would be alright, because Corvus was home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ᛁ᛫ᚨᛗ᛫ᚨ᛫ᛚᛁᚾᛖ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After a short catching up—Harry learned that Corvus had been adopted by a magical family after a bout of accidental magic made first adopted family aware of magic, and had been in America and then France since then—they were interrupted by a loud gurgling sound. </p><p> </p><p>Harry flushed, arms wrapping around his stomach. Corvus simply smile but said nothing as he stood up. He cast a tempus, a glowing red '14:08' appearing in the air in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked at Harry and asked in an innocent tone, "Do you want to go grab a late lunch with me, Harrison?" His eyes, however, glinted with mischievous light. It was a familiar sight to Harry, though one he had not seen in a long time. It reminded him of times where Corvus would prank Dudley in retaliation to whatever it was he did to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and nodded, his own eyes glinting with mischief and laughter. He snickered as he let the older Potter haul him up to his feet. Corvus grabbed his bag from the closet and the pair made their way downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>The Dursley couple were sitting in the living room when they descended, Vernon watching the telly and Petunia reading a magazine, Dudley was nowhere to be seen—probably ran off to a friend's house to hide, Corvus thought with a snort. The Dursleys' head snapped to them at the sound. Harry bit down a smile but Corvus showed no such hesitation in showing his amusement, smirking as aunt Petunia paled, bony fingers clutching at her magazine, and uncle Vernon pursed his lips and glared, a red tint appearing on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"We're heading out for lunch," Corvus announced, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders which were starting to shake, "No need to wait up. We'll let ourselves in later when we return."</p><p> </p><p>The Potters left without waiting for a reply, although they did catch the quick transformation Vernon went from pink to purple. Both of the Potters' shoulders were shaking by then and as soon as the door shut closed, the dam broke.</p><p> </p><p>Harry doubled over, clutching his stomach as he let out loud guffaws. Corvus, meanwhile, covered his mouth with both hands as he laughed, head down and back leaning on the closed door. A few moments passed just laughing, uncaring if some neighbors' curtains were opened a smidge to peer at them. Let Petunia handle it, she was used to covering up any gossip regarding Harry anyway (though she was usually the one who spread them).</p><p> </p><p>When they calmed, Corvus wrapped an arm around Harry again, and the two made their way away from the house.</p><p> </p><p>"I have things to do at Gringotts later so how do you feel about a magical lunch?" Corvus asked. Harry beamed and nodded eagerly, excited to be back in the wizarding world earlier than expected. Corvus smiled softly before it widened and was replaced by a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Now," he drawled, "Have you ever heard of apparition?"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For anyone confused at the bedroom part, as there were two of them, the Dursleys had them sleep together in the smallest bedroom, before they placed Harry in the cupboard under the stairs when he was 5, after Corvus got adopted.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. So Much To Learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry learns some things that threaten to overwhelm him—Good thing he's known to work well under pressure. And this time, he has Corvus to support and guide him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Chosen One's Guardian</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter Three</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So Much To Learn</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Harry decided that he does not like the Wizarding means of travel overly much.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus's hand is warm as it rubs up and down his back, Harry leaning on the wall in the alley they apparated at, eyes closed and breathing hard as his stomach rolled unpleasantly. He'd have vomited if he had anything to throw up.</p><p> </p><p>"It takes a while to get used to but you'll manage it in no time!" Corvus said cheerily. Harry groaned and opened his eyes to glare at his cousin. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you planning to apparate me all over Britain till I do or something?" He asked petulantly.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus smirked but said nothing, instead, he merely pulled Harry away from the alley. Harry groaned piteously, clutching at his cousin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had to guide Corvus a bit, as, although he knew where to apparate to, he had yet to enter Diagon Alley. He had gone straight to Harry once he arrived in England.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus wasn't all that impressed with the entrance being through a pub, thought Harry assured him that Tom the Barkeep would never let kids near the alcohol and kept a vigil watch on the drinking customers when children were present or staying at the inn. That opened a whole lot of questions that Harry would deign answers to once they found a place. </p><p> </p><p>As always, entering Diagon Alley was a dream for Harry, though he'd gotten somewhat used to it last summer. It was nice, though, to see Corvus slightly impressed with the charm and rune work, and how it opened like a waterfall. When asked, Corvus said that the family that adopted him was involved and known for their warding and protection runes and protective charm work. As he was named heir then Lord, he took up to learning it early.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had no idea what a Lord was (he had an idea but was unsure if the muggle version of lord applied to wizards), which boggled Corvus and prompted an educational discussion over lunch—they found a café called Witch's Brew Café to dine in.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, most wizarding places had this sort of nobility or families that are firmly involved in the country's history, politics, or governance. It was nepotism to the highest degree in some places, Britain especially, but Lords and heirs, although involved with politics, were not automatically Ministry Officials, just members of the Wizengamot, and this made learning how to pass laws or not easier as a Lord or guardian could just teach their heir the ins and outs of the Wizengamot. </p><p> </p><p>Harry also found out that the Potters were part of these families and Harry was the Potter heir. It absolutely gobsmacked Harry that the Potter family was old enough to be considered Ancient and with a history rich enough to be considered Noble. </p><p> </p><p>"This isn't something you shouldn't not know, though," Corvus pointed out, "Harrison, you should have been learning this as soon as you could read. How to be a proper heir of an Ancient and Noble House, to be its future Lord, how to manage your vaults, starting with your trust vaults, laws, tradition, customs, and family history! This should have been taught to you by your magical guardian.</p><p> </p><p>"In regards to money, as the Heir and only Potter—in Britain at that time, that is—you should have been getting mail from the Goblins at Gringotts," Corvus explained, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry's brows furrowed. "I've never received any mail from Gringotts and I don't have a magical guardian," Harry said confused. Corvus shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"All minors have a magical guardian, as per the law issued by the International Confederation of Wizards' Magical Children Affairs," Corvus then explained that was like the UNICEF or Children Social Services of the wizarding world. "Muggleborns, and some half-bloods, have their Heads of Houses, Professors or Headmasters as their guardian, and orphans from an old wizarding family like ours are appointed a Magical Guardian to teach us about our family history and wizarding customs. As an heir, you would have been taught your duties, the law, how to draft a bill you want to be passed, how to write legal documents, and how to become a proper Lord of your house." Harry's head, by this time, was throbbing with all this new information—about things he, apparently, should have known years ago. </p><p> </p><p>They took a short break to eat their lunch when it arrived, having something simple to eat for a late lunch. They had sandwiches, a small bowl of fruit salad for Harry and a vegetable salad for Corvus, and tea. They settled and tucked in, Corvus giving Harry the time to process the information. Corvus himself was planning on how to rectify this.</p><p> </p><p>Originally, Corvus thought, as the last two Potters in Britain, Harry would take his Lordship when he reached his majority, but without the proper knowledge of his duties, all Harry would be us a name figure—Corvus refuses for his dear younger cousin to be something as insignificant and foolish. He'll have to teach Harry everything within the span of three years, five at the longest. As it is, he'll have to teach the basics (customs, tradition, etiquette) to Harry this summer.</p><p> </p><p>When they finished eating, Harry looked up, "So what do we do?"</p><p> </p><p>Corvus inwardly smiled at Harry's use of 'we'. He was glad that even after all the time spent apart, Harry didn't hesitate to include him in his life, and even looked to him when he had a problem. Corvus took a moment to finish his tea. He put it aside before addressing his cousin.</p><p> </p><p>"For now, we go to Gringotts as planned, settle your vaults and estates, find out who was the sod who failed to take care of you and discuss what we'll do with them once we find out, and then I'll try to take custody of you," Corvus states calmly. It would be their plan for the day. Corvus would talk to Harry more about his inheritance at a later day, tomorrow, or the next when Harry had had more time to process the onslaught of information he was getting.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at the thought of being Corvus' ward but frowned at a part of their plan. "What do you mean about the guardian bit?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to understand, Harry," Corvus began, "What your magical guardian did, it's not just negligence, it was illegal. They practically abandoned you, with no knowledge of who you are in our world, all the while holding some sort of power over you, and, to some point,  your accounts and estates. They also receive a bi-monthly stipend for your care, your needs and wants," he finished with a small frown, reaching out to grab Harry's hand. Harry squeezed back, frowning hard at the table in front of him. The implications were obvious and Corvus didn't need to point it out needlessly. Harry received nothing from that stipend, he received no care, not a penny was spent on or for Harry, not from the Dursleys or his magical guardian.</p><p> </p><p>Had it been anyone else, someone who didn't know firsthand how cruel, uncaring, or willfully blind others can be, like Harry does explicitly, they might have teared up, they might have even raged, yelling to the heavens just how unfair or cruel that was. As it is, it was Harry this had happened to. Harry, who lived with the Dursleys for most of his life, who faced the constant contemptuous stares and whispers at Privet Drive, who then faced the cruel one-sided vitriol of Snape, whose godfather was on the run and hiding because the British Magical Government didn't do its job right, whose ex-professor then turned honorary godfather/uncle was practically jobless and faced bitter discrimination against his person, simply because he would forcibly turn into a giant animal once a month. Harry felt a burning at the corner of his eyes but no tears appeared, he instead clutched harder at the hand that held his, shutting his eyes and focused on his breath. </p><p> </p><p>When he calmed, he opened his eyes and glanced at his older cousin. Corvus stared back at him, a small furrow of his eyebrows, eyes shining with concern, not pity, and a hint of hidden anger. Anger—not at Harry but—directed at the person who had failed his younger cousin so. His dear cousin, his only blood, who suffered through the Dursleys and who knows what, and was alone for the last nine years. </p><p> </p><p>It was the sight of Corvus, so calm and yet so angry at the same time, that gave him back the breath that had felt so out of reach, and further calmed him. Harry would get through this, he always did, and this time, Corvus would by his side. Come Sunday this time, Ron and Hermione would be by his side as well, and the twins, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and even Percy too, in his own Percy-like way. This was not the first time life had thrown something at him and life would hardly stop after this. After all, what is life if not waves upon the sands of your existence?</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared his cousin in the eyes and said, "Let's head to Gringotts, then."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ᛁ᛫ᚨᛗ᛫ᚨ᛫ᛚᛁᚾᛖ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a short trip to Gringotts, being in Diagon Alley and all, though it was crowded, as usual. Corvus was not impressed with the crowd and resolved to find if there were any other magical districts in the UK. </p><p> </p><p>It was the trip inside the bank that put a bit of pause in their purposeful stride. It was hard to have a purposeful stride when you had to wait behind a line. It made Harry a little embarrassed, going in strong like they had, even the tip of Corvus' ears were red. Thankfully, it wasn't as if they burst open the doors or anything. They just walked looking like men on a mission and no one really noticed that in a bank.</p><p> </p><p>"May your gold always flow, Master Goblin," Corvus greeted, giving a short bow with a fist over his heart. The goblin gave the same short bow and replied in kind, "And your coffers never empty."</p><p> </p><p>"How may Gringotts help you, wizards?" The teller asked. Corvus reached out within his pocket and handed the goblin a letter. The goblin teller read through the contents before giving a sharp nod.</p><p> </p><p>"I also wish to speak to the Potter Account manager," Corvus stated before the goblin could call out to another goblin. The teller gave him a sharp glance at that, and his sharp stare went to Harry, his gaze flicking to his forehead before flicking back to Corvus.</p><p> </p><p>"And what is your relationship to Heir Potter, Lord DeRose?"</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nodded in acquiescence. "I am Corvus Charlus Potter-DeRose, son of Charlus Abraham and Dorea Winifred Potter, older cousin of Harrison James Potter."</p><p> </p><p>The goblin nodded in acceptance and then turned to Harry, "Your key, Heir Potter?" Harry handed his key and the goblin called out to another goblin to escort the Potters. </p><p> </p><p>They moved in a series of great, big grand hallways that left Harry's head spinning and he doubted he'd remember where he was going or how to get back without a goblin guiding him, which, Harry thought distractedly, might be the point to the maze-like hallway. He remembers the caves the goblins use under the bank building and just how easily a person could get lost in it, were they to try and travel there outside of the mine carts. If Harry was a religious person, he'd pray for the poor souls who got lost in the caves of Gringotts.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, they were probably thieves so this was just desserts for them if you'd ask a goblin.</p><p> </p><p>They were escorted to a grand set of doors and were let into an office with high ceilings, a desk, and armchairs in front of it being in the middle of the huge office, which was otherwise empty. They made their way to the goblin behind the desk. Corvus bowed and gave the same greeting he gave before, Harry bowing beside him somewhat clumsily.</p><p> </p><p>"May your coffers never empty, Lord DeRose, Heir Potter. I am Uldrick, I am the Potter Account Manager," he greeted, waving a hand in front of him to offer them seats. "I must say, Heir Potter, I have been wanting to see you for quite some time now. We should have met years back, in your very first year of Hogwarts," Uldrick raised a bushy brow as he frowned disapprovingly at Harry. Harry winced at the subtle but weakly hidden reprimand. </p><p> </p><p>"We apologize for this, Uldrick," Corvus voiced calmly, patting the back of his hand to Harry's knee comfortingly for a moment, "But there is an explanation for this." Corvus nodded at Harry, letting his cousin explain his situation.</p><p> </p><p>Harry inhaled and straightened his back, his face clearing of any hesitation, Corvus' eyes glinting with pride and satisfaction at the side. This was the Heir of a Noble and Ancient House, this was a glimpse of who Harry would be. Calm, quiet confidence, befitting of his station and exactly like his demeanour, not a boy who slouched and tried to hide away in the shadows from everyone—though Corvus loved each side of his cousin; he was proud of how he could shove his uncertainties and hesitation aside to face his problems head-on.</p><p> </p><p>"I apologize, Account Manager Uldrick," Harry began, "But I truly did not know you wanted to see me privately like this, as I did not receive any letters or summons from Gringotts. I did not even know Gringotts sent letters to their bank holders." Uldrick scowled disbelievingly at this. Harry ploughed through with his explanation.</p><p> </p><p>"As well as, I have just recently found out I am an heir to a Noble and Ancient House," Uldrick froze in his seat, so Harry gave one last push, "Just today, in fact." </p><p> </p><p>Harry's move turned to be super effective.</p><p> </p><p>Uldrick let out curses under his breath in Gobbledegook—Harry assumed he was swearing, it felt like he was swearing. </p><p> </p><p>Corvus swept in to discuss their business. "As you can see, Harry has been kept ignorant of our ways and his heritage. That's why we've come; we want to find out who exactly was Harry's magical guardian who failed their duties so, why Harry hasn't received any mail from Gringotts—though we learned they have been sending—and to change his guardianship to me."</p><p> </p><p>Uldrick narrowed his eyes, "Heir Potter does not know who his guardian is?" Harry shook his head negative.</p><p> </p><p>"No, sir, I do not. I was, again, not aware I even had one."</p><p> </p><p>Uldrick growled but said nothing as he rummaged through a drawer. He took out a piece of parchment and wrote something on it, before placing it inside a box on his desk. He then stapled his gnarled fingers and placed his attention back to the Potters.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel I must apologize, Heir Potter. We had sent several missives to your guardian, as we had been informed years ago how he placed mail wards upon you, so we have taken to sending them to him. He has told us you were too busy with your studies or that you were not in the wizarding world during the summers so you would not be available for correspondence or a meeting with us. Even all the letters regarding your vaults, investments, and properties went to him, to be given to you of course, but I see now that you never really received them." Corvus, as he was listening, grew stiff in his seat. Uldrick, seeing this, reassured him.</p><p> </p><p>"His transgressions, fortunately, do not extend to theft. We sent him letters informing him of your monies and properties, but he does not handle them. I have done that in your stead, Heir Potter, as was your father's, and even your magical guardian's, wishes until you came here and would, gradually, do all of them yourself. You would have started at eleven, as most heirs do, with your trust vault and, year by year, until you became Lord, settle more and more of your accounts, properties, investments, and businesses."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded his understanding. "But that's not what happened," he voiced, calmly, if not slightly dejectedly. Uldrick nodded solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>"No, that was not what happened," Uldrick agreed, his scowl softening. The Potters nodded and grasped each others' hand, Harry looking for support and Corvus readily giving it.</p><p> </p><p>"You're stalling, Uldrick," Corvus announced softly after a moment of silence. Uldrick did not disagree. Corvus raised a brow, "Who is Harry's magical guardian?" Uldrick was quiet for a few seconds until Corvus started narrowing his eyes, lips pursing. Uldrick glanced at Harry briefly before he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Albus Dumbledore."</p><p> </p><p>Harry inhaled sharply, eyes widening. His grip on Corvus' hand tightened and his eyes grew distant as he stared at nothing in his shock. Corvus eyed him concerned but gripping back, realizing that Harry must be feeling pretty tumultuous finding out it was the headmaster of his school that had betrayed him like this. Corvus did not yet know the relationship between the two was different from a normal student-teacher relationship and how Harry looked up to the grandfatherly figure.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry?" Corvus called out softly to his cousin, Harry glancing back at him slowly and looking lost. "Do you wish to have him sued for this?" The question made Harry's breath caught, mind freezing and stilling. </p><p> </p><p>"I—" Harry couldn't seem to find his voice, face pale and hands shaking. Harry was saved from responding when a goblin entered the office through a side door, carrying a stalk of parchments and papers with him. Uldrick took them with a nod and the other goblin left with a bow. Uldrick settled the parchment and letters, before getting two from the pile. He cleared his throat, passing the parchment to the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Before we go further, Lord DeRose, Heir Potter," Uldrick explains, "An Inheritance Test shall be required first. One for Lord DeRose's file for the British Bank of Gringotts, and one for Heir Potter's, since he had not been able to when he was born." </p><p> </p><p>He hands the wizards a small, sharp knife. "Three drops of blood for each parchment," Uldric explains, mainly for Harry's benefit. The Potters nod, Corvus going first then cleaning the knife with a spell and handling Harry the knife. Harry swiped the knife at his index finger, letting three drops of blood fall on his parchment before handing the knife to Corvus to clean and placing the bleeding finger in his mouth. Corvus clicks his tongue, taking Harry's hand and closing the wound. Harry smiles at him gratefully. Corvus rolls his eyes fondly.</p><p> </p><p>"Remind me to teach you some basic healing spells, later," Corvus says to Harry before giving bac the knife to Uldrick. Harry ducks his head but nods.</p><p> </p><p>"That would be helpful," Harry agrees.</p><p> </p><p>The three wait for a while for the writing to stop, Harry gazing on in awe as words form. When it stops, Corvus and Harry grab their parchments and read through them, Corvus more to check while Harry eagerly reads his history.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Name: Harrison James Potter-Black</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Birth: July 31st, 1980</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span class="u">Parents</span> </em> <em>:</em></p><p>
  <em>James Fleamont Potter (Father) (Deceased)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily Joanna Potter (Mother) (Deceased)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius Orion Black (Partial Blood Adoption)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Godparent/s:</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius Orion Black</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus John Lupin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alice Jane Longbottom</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Guardian/s:</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius Orion Black </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus John Lupin </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alice Jane Longbottom (Incapacitated)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Unsanctioned)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Title/s and Inheritance/s:</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Paternal)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (Maternal)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Blood Adoption)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Paternal)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Vault/s:</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Peverell</span>:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peverell Main Vault</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peverell Vault 340</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peverell Vault 341</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peverell Vault 342</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peverell Heir Vault</em>
</p><p><em> <span class="u">Slytherin</span> </em> <em>:</em></p><p>
  <em>Slytherin Main Vault</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slytherin Vault 316</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slytherin Heir Vault</em>
</p><p><em> <span class="u">Potter</span> </em> <em>:</em></p><p>
  <em>Potter Trust Vault</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter Main Vault</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter Vault 667</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter Heir Vault</em>
</p><p><em> <span class="u">Black</span> </em> <em>:</em></p><p>
  <em>Black Trust Vault</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black Main Vault</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black Vault 512</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black Heir Vault</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> <span class="u">Property/ies AND/OR Business Investment/s</span> </em> <em>:</em></p><p>
  <em>Potter Manor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter Cottage (Fallen Construction)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oaken Ranch</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Peverell Ancestral Manor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hallow House</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Black Manor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black Ancestral Manoir (Bordeaux, France)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black Chateau (Paris, France)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Number 12 Grimmauld Place (Unstable Conditions)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Daily Prophet 43%</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quality Quidditch Supplies 25%</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flourish and Blotts 16%</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slugs and Jiggers 12%</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Borgin and Burke's 8%</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Abilities/Spells/Curses:</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Defensive Magics</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Metamorphmagus (Due to blood adoption) (Dormant) (Activated 40%)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Parseltongue (Dormant) (Activated)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Parselmagic (Dormant)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tracking Charm (Placed on Magic Core)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, yearly applied since 1993</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Curse Scar on the forehead (Horcrux)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Voldemort, 1981</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Contract/s:</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Life Debt</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keyed to Severus Tobias Snape, 1977 (Transferred from James Fleamont Potter)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Life Debt </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keyed to Ginevra Molly Weasley, 1993</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Life Debt</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keyed to Peter Melvin Pettigrew, 1994</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Marriage Contract between Harrison James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley (Incomplete and unsigned)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 1993</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat in shock at the results of his test, numbly handing it to Corvus when he raised a brow. Corvus, in turn, hands his test to Harry, already reading his younger cousin's results. Harry reads Corvus's results, silently thankful for a reprieve from thinking about his own.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Name: Corvus Charlus Alarie Potter DeRose </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Birth: November 15th, 1978</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Parents</span>:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charlus Abraham Potter (Deceased)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dorea Violetta Potter (Deceased)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raphael Louis Jacques DeRose (Partial Blood adoption) (Deceased)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <em>Godparent/s</em> </span> <em>:</em></p><p>
  <em>Cassiopeia Lyra Black (Deceased)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas Mallard (Deceased)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bertram Baros </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lila Aldea (Deceased)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adalaine Alarie Allard-DeRose </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <em>Title/s and Inheritance/s</em> </span> <em>:</em></p><p>
  <em>Lord of the Eminent House of DeRose</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Most Ancient and Noble House of Black</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ancient and Noble House of Potter</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <em>Vault/s</em> </span> <em>:</em></p><p>
  <em><span class="u">DeRose</span>:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DeRose Vault 633</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Peverell</span>:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peverell Main Vault</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peverell Vault 340</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peverell Vault 341</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peverell Vault 342</em>
</p><p><em>Peverell Heir Vault</em> <span class="u"></span></p><p><em> <span class="u">Potter</span> </em> <em>:</em></p><p>
  <em>Potter Trust Vault</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter Main Vault</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter Vault 667</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter Heir Vault</em>
</p><p><em> <span class="u">Black</span> </em> <em>:</em></p><p>
  <em>Black Trust Vault</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black Main Vault</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black Vault 512</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black Heir Vault</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Property/ies AND/OR Business Investment/s</span>:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DeRose Manoir (Roubaix, France)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DeRose Château (Anor, France)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rose Chalet (Colmar, France)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DeRose Villa (Athens, Greece)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rose Manor (Charleston, South Carolina, America) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rose Cottage (Miami, America)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Potter Manor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter Cottage (Fallen Construction)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oaken Ranch</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Peverell Ancestral Manor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hallow House</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Black Manor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black Ancestral Manoir (Bordeaux, France)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black Chateau (Paris, France)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Number 12 Grimmauld Place (Unstable Conditions)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DeRose Warding and Protections</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La Charmee Bijouterie de Rose 54%</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daily Prophet 43%</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quality Quidditch Supplies 25%</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flourish and Blotts 16%</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slugs and Jiggers 12%</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Borgin and Burke's 8%</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Abilities/Spells/Curses:</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Protective Magics (Due to Blood-Adoption)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Metamorphmagus (Dormant) (Activated due to Blood Adoption)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew Corvus finished reading his test results when he felt the sudden drop of temperature and the sudden rise of it again within the next second. Harry shivered at the <em>rage</em> that was spreading in waves coming from his cousin. Strangely, seeing his usually calm and collected older cousin losing his temper settled the nerves that Harry was feeling. Oh, he still felt completely and utterly betrayed, not to mention confused and wholly lost. There were some things on his test that he did not understand, like the curse scar, the life debts, or the—Merlin, what even—marriage contract between him and <em>Ginny</em>, his best mate's little sister. Frankly, Harry still didn't want to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, he didn't have to because Uldrick chose that moment to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>"I take it you've seen some things that did not please you?" Uldrick asked, prompting Corvus to growl, much to Harry's surprise—he growled, like, actually growled! Uldrick seemed surprised by it, too, his eyebrows reaching the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I want these rectified and removed, immediately!" Corvus exclaimed, handing the test to Uldrick a bit forcefully. Uldrick frowned at him but Corvus did not notice as he had begun patting Harry down, checking him all over and asking him if he was fine—he wasn't but he felt he was handling it better than he would've, had circumstances been different. </p><p> </p><p>The Potter cousins' bubble was popped when Uldrick suddenly let out a string of curses in Gobbledygook. The cousins stare at the cursing goblin with slightly wide eyes—Corvus had forgotten he was there in the short amount of time he was checking Harry and Harry too had forgotten while he was being checked by an overprotective Corvus.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing the eyes on him, Uldrick took a big breath and calmed himself. He regarded the two with a nod. "Gringotts offers services for situations like these, Lord DeRose. St. Mungos can remove the Tracking Charm but the removal of Horcruxes is a job for Curse Breakers, of which Gringotts have the best."</p><p> </p><p>Corvus gave a firm nod, "Then we'll do those here. I want all of those removed from my cousin, at once." Harry, meanwhile, could not ignore the situation any longer.</p><p> </p><p>"What," he hesitated when eyes to flicked to him, making him shrink back. He coughed. "What is a Horcrux?" Corvus growled again, his arms that were still around Harry tightening as he glared at the lightning-shaped scar on his head. </p><p> </p><p>"A Horcrux," Corvus all but spat, "Is one of the vilest, darkest magic on Earth. It is the mutilation of one's soul, Harrison. It cuts it in half after committing an act of depravity, murder, and the caster will then place his mutilated soul inside a container. With this act, they have committed a grave sin, to take a life, and then cheated Life and cheated Death; for as long as their Horcrux remains, so will they."</p><p> </p><p>Harry paled a deathly white as he listened to his cousin, dread pooling in his stomach, bile gathering at his throat. Harry's breath came in quick, harsh pants as the ramifications all but slammed into him.</p><p> </p><p>Tom Riddle. <em>Voldemort.</em> Voldemort had a piece of his <em>soul</em>—the soul of his parents' murderer—inside of him.<em> Inside of his scar!</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry smacked his forehead harshly, fingertips at the ever-fresh-looking scar found there. He started to claw at it with his fingernails, sharp, red lines appearing at where his nails scratched, blood starting to pool at the surface of his scar, but Harry did not feel it, mind whirling with the realization that the murderer who took his parents from him, the monster that made <em>him</em> a murderer at eleven, and almost took his best friend's sister's life, was inside of him and the repeating thoughts of <em>'get it out, get it out, get it out, GET I'—</em></p><p> </p><p>Hands grabbed his unyielding, caging them in and away from him. Harry fought the hands restraining him, panic bubbling at his chest that resulted in loud, rasping gasps. <em>No! No no no no no</em>—</p><p> </p><p>"Breathe, Petit Vert," a voice sounded by his ear, cool and calm, <em>familiar</em>, while his caged hands were spread palm-flat on a clothed chest, a steady rhythm of <em>thump, thump, thump</em>. "Follow my lead, Petit Vert, <em>inhale</em>," a deep breath, the expanding of the chest, and Harry desperately tried to follow, "<em>Exhale</em>," a whoosh, air escaping, lungs compressing, and Harry follows with short, shaky breaths. </p><p> </p><p>They repeat this five more times before Harry feels his head clears and his breath returning. His vision returns—<em>where did those black spots come from?</em>—and Harry sees once more the large office they were in. He notes the couch they were on and the coffee table in front of them with a sort of detached association. Hands squeeze at his own and Harry glances down. Long, pale fingers trap his slight tanner ones, a signet in the shape of a shield with a rose was on the middle finger of the pale hand that held his and Harry stared at it numbly before he slowly followed the limb attached to that hand, up till he reached the face that owned them. Warm blueish-silver eyes stared at him with warmth and concern, the sight of which made Harry's breath hitch and his mind restarting, finally catching up.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grasped tightly at the hands that held his and tears started to pool at his eyes. With a hoarse voice, he clung to his cousin.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Get it out</em>." </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ᛁ᛫ᚨᛗ᛫ᚨ᛫ᛚᛁᚾᛖ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They find themselves in a cavern, a ritual room within Gringotts, with a waterfall that would have taken Harry's breath if it wasn't gone already. As it was, Harry was focused on maintaining his cool as he was directed to lay on a stone slab, a white sheet the only thing covering his modesty among a group of goblins surrounding him. It had been decided that a team of goblin curse-breakers would work on Harry, a request from the Potter-Black Heir, who, to the astonishment and bemusement of the goblin team when they were informed of the reason, felt safer and more secure in their hands. They were currently preparing the room for the cleansing, purifying, and purging ritual. Harry dropped his head to the side, glancing at the corner of the room where Corvus stood.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus surveyed the room with a keen eye, cataloguing the runes the goblins drew on the ground and some on his cousin's body. He discerned some he knew, cleansing and purifying runes, siphoning runes, warding, containment, protection, opening/unlocking runes, and some peace invokers, and even one he knew healers used for magically induced sleep. There were a few written down that he did not know but recognized as goblin-made runes. He recognized them from some of the excursions he and his papa did when Raphael was still alive, and Corvus was being taught the family business as one of his duties as heir. Corvus felt a dull pang at the thought of his adoptive father, that distant dream he had six years ago when they first met, of coming back for Harry, his cousin meeting his papa, and them being a family. Then Lord DeRose, his papa's older brother, died, and Raphael became Lord, Corvus became Heir, they moved to France, and then Raphael got cursed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced his way, and Corvus pulled harshly on his occlumency walls, shoving the memories behind. That was almost a year ago. Harry was here now and his younger cousin needed him now, more than ever. Had probably never stopped needed him, even when he could handle himself and survived for almost nine years on his own. His current situation declared that Harry still needed the protector that was Corvus (through no fault of his own, Corvus thought savagely) because, even after all this time, adults were still failing his little cousin.</p><p> </p><p>Even so, Corvus couldn't help but feel a bit proud of his cousin. Harry had gone through many a thing while he was gone, things he did not yet fully know of, and come out of it still the kind, sweet boy that he'd always been. But even with the short amount of time he's had with his cousin since his return, he had already caught glimpses of the strong, confident young man he was turning into. Harry did not go through all he's had and come out a weaker man. </p><p> </p><p>Now, though, as Harry glanced at him with poorly hidden nervousness and rising panic shining within bright verdant orbs. <em>Harry needed him</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Showing all the love, reassurance, and confidence he had through his eyes, Corvus gave a soft and small smile for his cousin, reassuring him with his presence. It seems to work as Harry visibly relaxes. He gives Corvus one last glance before drawing one big breath and moving his head to face the ceiling. The goblin curse-breakers start to chant, just as light starts to glow from the runes, Harry's eyes flutter closed just as the light travels through all the runes surrounding him and on his body, the goblins' chanting reaching a crescendo. </p><p> </p><p>Harry sleeps through the ritual, carefully performed by the goblins and under Corvus's watchful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Three and a half hours later, Harry wakes up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really trying not to make it seem like Corvus and Harry have this co-dependency thing going on. They don't. They just haven't seen each other in so long and their feelings are a bit overwhelming, as it had been put on pause for almost nine years.<br/>If ya'll have notes on how to make a protective mama bear and an indulgent and willing, affection starved baby bear not seem co-dependent, I would love to hear them (ヾ;￣▽￣)ヾ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Back Where We Started—A Story On Pause Then Played Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Corvus catch up on the years they've been apart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More of a filler chapter, really. I wanted to write something but Corvus meeting the Weasleys seemed to long of a chapter so I moved that to the next.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>More on Corvus in this chapter! Plus a little mayhem, befitting of a man from both Potter and Black lines. </strong></p><p> </p><p>Some may say that I was a little too mean to the Dursleys, some may say it's just what they deserve—I'll leave the decision up to you but just know that I was kinder to them than they ever were to Harry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Chosen One's Guardian</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter Four</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Back Where We Started—A Story On Pause Then Played Again</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Harry and Corvus spent the next two days catching up. </p><p> </p><p>It was, admittedly, hard to tell Corvus everything that had happened in the last nine years. Often, he had to grab his cousin and stop him from committing murder, either the Dursleys for how they treat Harry or Dumbledore for being so '<em>neglectful, ignorant and useless!</em>'. Harry had the small thought to omit some things from his older cousin but a sharp glance halted that idea before it could bloom. Harry never could lie or keep secrets from Corvus. His cousin knew him better than anyone, even after all these years, and was too observant to blindside. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Harry just knew where his cousin would end up in a month's time.</p><p> </p><p>During that time, Corvus also taught Harry some wizarding customs. Just a few basic things, proper greetings, bows, and just a bit of social etiquette. He winced when he learned that handshakes were a bit of a thing in the British Wizarding World. Apparently, it was very rude to refuse a person's hand, almost as if to say <em>'I do not trust you and the thought of brushing hands with you disgusts me so</em>'. Turns out, there was some reasoning behind Malfoy's hostility with him. He couldn't imagine how someone as posh as Malfoy reacting even mildly to someone saying that to him, especially since the offering of handshakes weren't that much of a common thing with Lords and Heirs, usually they just bow their heads at each other and only shake hands when an agreement has been reached or an alliance formed.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Malfoy's actions were justifiable. Harry had planned to apologize to the git the day after when he realized how snobbish he had been to the blond. It wasn't Malfoy's fault he was spoiled by his parents and Harry should have tried to make <em>both </em>Ron and Malfoy aware that their actions were uncalled for. But then the next day came and Malfoy had glared and sneered at him, and Harry resolved to have nothing to do with the prat unless necessary. That, too, did not work out as planned.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus was quite amused with Harry and Malfoy's relationship, saying that it was petty and hilarious, though he had gotten irritated with Malfoy in some instances. Still, Corvus was adamant that he make amends with the blond prat, or at the very least, to settle their petty rivalry. Corvus wanted him to be focused on himself and his studies, to make up for lost time, and be a worthy heir to the Potter and Black name. A childish rivalry between two heirs of Ancient and Noble bloodlines, and one that's distantly connected to their Black lines, was unacceptable, especially when it was borne of a childish misunderstanding. </p><p> </p><p>The excessive use of the word childish made Harry pout at his cousin, which prompted him to be whacked at the lips with a quill. It was a soft feather, so it didn't hurt, but it made him sneeze which made Corvus laugh at him, so it wasn't a very nice thing to do, in Harry's opinion.</p><p> </p><p>Still, they had fun catching up these past two days, tales of each other's lives keeping them up at night, days spent learning about etiquette and customs. Harry relished in the simple act of being close to family, one that he loves and is loved by in return, and getting to know each other once again. It was something he hoped he would get with his godfather, Sirius—which was something Harry yet to have told his cousin. Only so many things you could talk about in two days, after all. He resolved to tell him when they were in the Burrow. As it was, both Potters were waiting for the Weasleys to show up, anticipation coursing through them as they waited. Harry, for being able to introduce the family that practically took him in, to the only family he had ever known before, and Corvus, for seeing how the Dursleys would react to a family of wizards coming by, especially as rumbustious Harry told him they were. Both were equally thrilled just to be leaving Privet Drive.  </p><p> </p><p>They had returned at Number Four almost seven hours after they've left. The Dursleys were all deep asleep by then so they did not wake after their quiet return. </p><p> </p><p>Harry and Corvus remained in Gringotts after Harry had woken up from the ritual, purged from all foreign magics upon him. They had stayed to further discuss their future actions and how they would react towards Dumbledore's transgressions. It was then that Harry informed Corvus of the peculiar relationship of theirs, Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light and Defeater of Grindelwald, and Harry, the Boy Who Lived and defeater of Voldemort. That was when Harry first alluded to some of the adventures he had gone through and how Dumbledore would always be there at the end. Harry had wanted to redeem the headmaster a bit for that but Corvus quickly shut that down by pointing out that the headmaster should have been there at the start and through the end, not Harry and certainly not only when everything was already said and done.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry tried to point out how busy the headmaster must have been, a futile attempt to make the good man appear a good man still, Corvus had bluntly refuted him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"If he was easily blinded by his duties, then he shouldn't have carried more than he could handle. Do not excuse negligence, Harrison. To lose track of some things is perfectly normal but the complete disregard over his guardianship and duties over you is a completely different matter altogether. Stop trying to stand up for the folly of others!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Harry could say nothing else. Still, even thru Corvus's petulance and complaints, Harry did not wish to prosecute the headmaster for this (not even including the borderline legal tracking spell). When Corvus asked why not, Harry answered it was because Voldemort was still at large and so, it would not be good for the people to lose faith in the Leader of the Light. Harry, though, still wanted answers and so would get them from the headmaster himself, privately and not in front of a large body of people. There was no need to air their dirty laundry to the whole wizarding world, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus was still of the belief that maybe a little less faith in the man wouldn't be amiss. Harry sensibly ignores this.</p><p> </p><p>They immediately remove Dumbledore, though, as Harry's Magical Guardian, and changes it to Corvus, which was perfectly legal as Corvus was emancipated, Lord, and Harry's close blood relative. Just because Harry believes Albus Dumbledore to be a great wizard and necessary for the safety of their world, did not ease the pain and sting of his perceived betrayal, his secrets, and his carelessness in regards to Harry's care and wellbeing. Just because Harry believed Dumbledore to be their greatest shot and defence against Voldemort did not mean that Harry would trust the headmaster again, like he once did, only days ago.</p><p> </p><p>It was because of this, Corvus wisely dropped the subject and any mention of Dumbledore was strictly professional and brief. Harry appreciated this, wanting more time to lick his wounds from the sting of the headmaster's betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>So it was how the Potter cousins now found themselves waiting patiently (or not-so-patiently) to be picked up by Harry's best friend and his family, so they could finally leave the godforsaken place called Privet Drive and the entirety of its people. The two were quiet, Corvus gong through some letters he'd received from France on Harry's bed, while Harry tapped his wand to the beat from the song coming from the radio downstairs, humming silently to himself as he sat on his trunk. Corvus glanced at him, remembering how little Harry used to love to sing, the one thing he looked forward to when they went to church, and he vowed to have Harry sing for him at least once, to see if Harry still sounded as adorable as he did before or if he got better. Glancing down, Corvus also vowed to get Harry a new trunk. His trunk was getting old, and, although still useable, was starting to fray a bit on the edges. Plus, there was nothing wrong with going to school with two trunks, even if there were trunks with larger compartments inside. Knowing Harry, he wouldn't want to waste a still useable trunk, just because it was starting to wear. Corvus would have to buy it when he gets Harry clothes shopping.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, meanwhile, was going through everything that happened in the last few days.</p><p> </p><p>After their trip, and during their trip, to Gringotts, Harry wasn't the only one to share his end on the last nine years. Corvus, too, had shared his adventures and life, though they were not as wild or dangerous as Harry's. Two years in the American Magical School, Ilvermorny, and the next three in the French Magical School, Beauxbatons. Harry had not even been aware of other magic schools, which made him hit the palm of his hand to his forehead a second later, because, of course, there were other schools for Wix, Britain was only one, and at that a small one, place in the whole wizarding world. Harry could have hit himself for not having thought of that (which he did, however light).</p><p> </p><p>Corvus had then proceeded to tell him about his schools, how Ilvermorny did have quidditch but only as a club and not really as popular as Quadpot (to which Harry gasped in heartbreak—though secretly interested in the latter) and the American School looked like one of those fancy, huge private boarding schools in the UK but America instead, a castle smaller than Hogwarts but more modern in its appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Beauxbatons was different, a castle just as big as Ilvermorny but with grounds as wide as Hogwarts'. While Ilvermorny gave off an educational feel, a boarding school in appearance if a rich, private one, Beauxbatons gave a fancy, elegant, aesthetic image. With beautifully carved statues in white, found within majestic gardens with lovely flora, and wood nymphs that serenaded during mealtime. Harry thought it to be extravagant and almost pretentious in its apparent opulence. Corvus agreed that the castle and grounds were a bit grandiose (the word made Harry's nose scrunch) but Beauxbatons was a great school for it had multiple clubs and associations that would enable a student to grow more than they would by simply attending classes. From muggle-like clubs like fencing, film club, improv, book club, and even science club and sewing/knitting club (they donated to charity and shelters), to wizarding clubs like Magical Arts club, Arithmancy, Runes club, Magical Politics Club, Duelling, even a Creature Rights club (Hermione would have been over the moon) and much more. Then there were the sports clubs.</p><p> </p><p>While Ilvermony had Quadpot and Quidditch, with a few other clubs like Broom Racing and even muggle sports like soccer and track, but Ilvermorny had more than just quidditch and quadpot. It had horse racing, <em>winged </em>horse racing, broom racing, archery, gymnastics, aerobatics (which was more like gymnastics with flare but in air, thanks to magic), and even owl racing (this had aroused a curious hoot from Hedwig and an excited chirping from Caligo who turned out to be the two-year champion of the game).</p><p> </p><p>That didn't even count the special events like art contests, poem or story writing, and even rock climbing and obstacle course racing. Those were school events where any student was free to join, regardless of club or association.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was floored, beyond awed at the various clubs and events, especially the sports department. Hogwarts only had Quidditch and Dueling that one time in second year (that he was aware of). Harry was especially curious about aerobatics, broom racing and owl racing, as well as the winged horse racing, of which Corvus was a club member. Corvus had suggested that if he was truly interested, he could always found a club in Hogwarts or ask one of the teachers or head of houses if it was possible to do. When Harry pointed out that he was already part of the Quidditch team, Corvus had stated that it was allowed to be part of two clubs at a time. Harry hesitantly said he might need to think more on the subject, which Corvus was very amenable to, claiming that thinking things through was always a good quality to possess.</p><p> </p><p>And after that, the next night after their trip, when they were lying on their transfigured beds, spent after an emotional day, where they shared their stories and opened themselves up in a way they had not done in almost a decade, and they talked, whispered, about lighter things, like their properties, Corvus' adoptive family, the sights he had seen, the countries he had gone, and some of the results in their inheritance test. Harry was awed at the tales his cousin sang, the travels he's been in, the sights he painted in his words for Harry to see. And a small, darker part of Harry cried at the loneliness of it all, wishing, not for the first time, that Corvus had taken him in too, that he could have been with a family that would love him as well, that would not hurt him, insult him, starve him or lock him away, ashamed and afraid of who and what he is.</p><p> </p><p>But a bigger part, the part that made Harry who he was, was glad, relieved even, that his cousin was loved, that he was able to experience love, care, and a family who wanted him, that when he was sent to a foster home who treated him right after the Dursleys gave him away, and then was adopted by a wizarding family that loved him and made him their own, without taking away who he was before, without making him choose between being a Potter or becoming a DeRose. And that smaller, darker part of Harry was silenced, surely and soundly, when Corvus had revealed how he had begged for his adoptive father to take in Harry, how his père had agreed readily, and how they tried to adopt him, to take him away from the Dursleys, how they were denied, firmly and forcefully, and how when Corvus would try, every year, to get visitation rights, were also denied, staunchly, every time.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus had even revealed to planning to steal Harry into the night, only stopped by his père, voicing how, even if he were to succeed, they would be labelled criminals and how the British, with how they coveted Harry so, would never let the matter go, making his and Harry's possible future harder than it should.</p><p> </p><p>It was also during then that they'd found out that Harry had not received a single letter from Corvus before the one he had sent almost a week ago. Corvus had sported a heartbroken expression, grieving that his younger cousin had possibly thought that he had been forgotten and abandoned all this time, never once receiving the letters and gifts that he had sent him. It was exactly what Harry had thought, when he was younger and years had gone by without a word from his cousin, so he had no words to comfort him. Apparently, the only reason why he was able to get the letter Corvus had sent last was that he used a bit of blood magic on it; only those with the same blood would be able to read it and, as an unintended side-effect, would allow Calligo to find Harry wherever he was (due to the shared blood between Harry and his human) and get past any wards he was in or under, Calligo being able to do so as he was Corvus' Bonded Owl. </p><p> </p><p>That was another matter they would have to fix, for who else might have tried to contact Harry and was unable to.</p><p> </p><p>On lighter, happier matters, when Harry and Corvus discussed their results and the abilities they had, Harry learned what Metamorphmagi are and that his cousin had full control of it, unlike Harry's 40%. Corvus had done several tricks and new looks to show Harry; shorter hair, different coloured hair, eyes that flashed through all the colours of the rainbow, a different height and even did wacky, funny tricks, like large, pointy ears, mouth with no teeth, excessively long tongue, baby hands and gigantic feet. Harry had laughed so hard Vernon had pounded on their door to 'quiet down', to which Corvus wrenched the door open and flicked a slitted tongue at his uncle, long fangs bared and eyes completely black with red irises, hair moving like snakes. Vernon had fainted. </p><p> </p><p>Harry was on the floor, laughs turned into wheezes, tears running down his face, as Corvus levitated his uncle and placed him in his room, reviving him and then spinning a tale of how he was having a nightmare and shouting in his sleep, making Corvus run and check up on him, thinking he was being attacked. Vernon easily fell for it. He had screamed, shouted profanities at the other Potter, the apparent object of his nightmares, and ordered him to leave. Corvus did so happily.</p><p> </p><p>When he had returned, Harry was still on the floor laughing, cheeks aching and stomach cramping at the continued laughter. Corvus merely smirked at him, a familiar glint in his eyes, as he waited for Harry to calm down. When Harry had controlled his laughter and had managed to get himself up, Corvus then shifted his looks again. Straight, blond-white hair, same silver eyes, and his small straight nose elongating ever so slightly, making it look pointy and defined; Corvus looked like he was brothers with Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>Harry let out a yelp, falling back on his bum on the floor, making Corvus the one to crack up and laugh. This made Harry throw a pillow at his cousin, which resulted in a pillow fight, making Dudley snort and call them children (which was unacceptable, coming from Dudley, who still threw tantrums and fake cried to his mother), which then resulted in them pranking Dudley for the afternoon; they followed him around, Corvus behind him, wearing Harry's face and spelling his clothes to look the same, while Harry was ahead of them, confusing and spooking Dudley all afternoon, catching glimpses of his cousin at the background but then turning around and seeing Harry in the distance. When Dudley was significantly panicked and paranoid, he'd run back home and screamed bloody murder, tattling to his mother. Corvus popped them both back at their room, gaining ample time for Harry to calm down from the effects of side-apparition, and playing cool when the Dursleys burst into their room, Harry on his desk while Corvus read him paragraphs in a book about etiquette, conjured cutlery on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>When accused of messing with the Dursleys, Corvus merely raised a brow and said that if they were messing with Dudley as he said, then Petunia would surely have noticed them go out the front door. She hadn't (because they apparated out) so Corvus cheerfully waved them away, saying they were probably just stressed and how it'd pass as soon as they left come Sunday. The Dursleys didn't really believe them but had no proof to back up their words, so they reluctantly left, only hastening their exit when Corvus narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A short silencing spell later and the Potters broke down in rambunctious laughter.</p><p> </p><p>So many things had happened in a short span of three days and Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd been happy for more than five minutes while in Number Four, especially not since Hogwarts, where the loneliness Harry had felt since Corvus had left was finally let to rest, filling that space with friends, and quidditch, and life-threatening adventures. Summers after Hogwarts had been excruciating, and now Corvus was back and suddenly he was able to smile and laugh, even when it's summer, even when he's at Number Four, Privet Drive. </p><p> </p><p>Harry sent a small prayer of thanks to whoever was out there that Harry had Corvus and that after all this time, he was back and that he'd get to keep him this time.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's train of thought was halted when uncle Vernon's voice echoed through the house in a scream. Harry jumped at the sound and Corvus immediately got to his feet, wand in hand and the other on Harry's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus had a bewildered look. Why would Vernon be screaming when he was downstairs and Corvus was all the way upstairs and away from him? </p><p> </p><p>"What on Merlin's na—" Corvus was cut off by a faint voice that echoed from somewhere within the walls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ouch! Fred, no—go back, go—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the sound, Harry and Corvus glanced at each other, realization dawning on them. A slow grin appeared on Harry's face, Corvus smirking at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>The Weasleys are here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>